Rape by my self
by Nekojin Kobayashi
Summary: Un FlippyxFliqpy que se me ocurrio mientras me bañaba. Muy parecido a mi fic "Reflejo" de El Tigre... Lemon y Slash, si no te gusta, no lo leas.


Bien, basada en lo que paso con mi último fic, decidí poner una advertencia desde el principio:

ADVERTENCIA: YAOI LEMMON, SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS…

Bien, un fic sobre la nueva pareja dueña de mis obsesiones: FlippyxFlipqy, espero que les guste.

**********************************************************************************************************************  
Flippy sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el agua caliente de la regadera recorrer su cuerpo, relajando todos y cada uno de sus músculos…

En momentos como este se sentía por completo en paz…

En paz con el mundo…

En paz con la vida…

En paz incluso consigo mismo…

Giró la cabeza, tronando lentamente su cuello para ayudar a sus músculos a relajarse, escuchando con satisfacción como cada vertebra tronaba…

De pie, desnudo, en medio de la regadera, era como si el mundo no existiera…

Como si el pasado no existiera…

Como si ÉL no existiera…

El agua caliente se llevaba todo lo malo, era como si no sólo su cuerpo, también su alma estuviera siendo limpiada…

Extendió una mano, a ciegas, para alcanzar el shampoo y entonces sintió unos dedos apresar su miembro por sorpresa…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aterrado. ¡¿Quién diablos estaba ahí?!

-Shhhhhhhhhhh…- escuchó que susurraban en su espalda…

-¡¿QUI…

-Dije "shhhhhhh!"… si te portas bien, te aseguro que también tú te divertirás…

El veterano giro un poco su rostro, tanto como su acompañante se lo permitió, solo para ver un rostro que congelo su sangre…

Ahí, parado detrás de él, mirándolo como un tigre miraría a un ciervo recién nacido estaba su yo maligno…

Comenzó a jadear, más por medio que por deseo…

Flipqy se relamió los labios sensualmente, mientras sentía a su otro yo revolverse entre sus brazos…

-Vamos, sólo déjate hacer…

-¡SUELTAME!

-¡QUE TE ESTES QUIETO, PUTA MADRE!- gritó el asesino, oprimiendo con fuerza los testículos de su alter ego, dejándolo sin aire…-Así me gusta, tranquilo…

Flippy dejo caer su rostro, vencido. Esto no podía estar pasándole…

La mano de su otra personalidad comenzó a moverse por su miembro de manera rítmica…

-Suelta… me…- jadeo el soldado, pero como única respuesta recibió un juguetón beso en su oreja derecha, mientras la mano que no lo estaba estimulando comenzaba a juguetear con su trasero…-Por… por favor…- volvió a suplicar entre jadeos…

-Tranquilízate Flip-Flap, sólo relájate…- el lado bueno del soldado se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, jadeando quedamente. No le daría la satisfacción de verlo llorando…

O de saber que estaba disfrutándolo…

Aunque su miembro endurecido no sabía mentir…

-Dame la satisfacción de oírte gemir…- susurró en su oído, sin dejar de tocarlo por todos lados. El veterano sólo se mordía los labios, haciéndolos sangrar…-Hazlo…- No lo haría…-Hazlo…- No le daría ninguna satisfacción…-Hazlo…- Primero muerto…-¡GIME!...-¡Dios, esa mano era maravillosa!...

De pronto, aquel movimiento comenzó a disminuir su velocidad…

-Bien… supongo que si no puedo hacerte gemir… no vale la pena que lo siga intentando, ¿no lo crees?- Flippy abrió sus ojos como platos… No… No podía dejarlo así ahora…

-Por favor…-jadeo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Por favor…- volvió a gemir un poco más fuerte…

-¿Quieres que te deje en paz? Justo eso estoy haciendo…- El psicópata usaba un tono burlón, humillante…

Flippy lo pensó durante un momento…

¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a esto?

…

…

No había tiempo para pensar

-¡HAZME TUYO!- gritó finalmente. ¡Al diablo el orgullo!

Su lado maligno soltó una carcajada pervertida, volviendo a juguetear con su miembro con su mano, estrellando a su alter ego contra una pared…

-Pero conoces la regla…

-Ah… Ah… No pares…

-Así, gime más fuerte…

-AH…AH…

-SI!...- Sin quererse contener más, Flipqy derribo a su contraparte en el suelo, obligándolo a ponerse en cuatro y lo penetro con fuerza…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el soldado gritó de dolor, con los ojos abierto como platos. No era que le hubiera sorprendido, conocía bien sus propias proporciones…

Y sabia perfectamente cuanto iba a doler aquello….

Pero también era conciente de lo que vendría después del dolor…

Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse, Flipqy comenzó a embestir a su alter ego salvajemente, masturbándolo de igual manera, hasta que lo oyó gritar más fuerte que antes…

Entonces sonrió con su malicia acostumbrada…

-Creo que encontré lo que estaba buscando…- con cada nueva embestida golpeaba aquel punto de nueva cuenta, haciendo que pequeñas lagrimas de placer saltaran a los ojos de su otro yo…

Todo era gemidos y jadeos en aquella regadera…

El asesino, de acuerdo a sus hábitos comunes, comenzó a morder la nuca y la espalda de su otra mitad…

Lo cual solo lo excitaba más…

"Un nuevo tipo de sadomasoquismo" pensó irónicamente Flippy, al notar como les excitaba a ambos el hecho de que ahora toda su espalda estuviera sangrando…

Flipqy lamia la sangre de las heridas, para luego provocar nuevas y más profundas.

No pudieron seguir mucho.

El lado noble del soldado lanzo un grito salvaje, corriéndose en la mano de su alter ego, mientras este lo mordía con fuerza, hasta casi arrancarle el brazo del hombro, corriéndose dentro de él…

Se quedaron un momento así, exactamente en aquella posición, jadeando, agotados…

-Te odio…- susurró Flippy sin mirar a su lado malvado…

-Es mutuo…- contesto el otro, saliendo al fin de su cuerpo y de la regadera…

El veterano dejo que el agua caliente se llevara los restos de humillación y semen que quedaban en su cuerpo...

Deseando que en verdad se llevara TODO lo malo, incluido ÉL…

Después de un par de horas salio al fin de la regadera…

Tal vez tendría que ir pensando en volver a ir al psicólogo, pero definitivamente a uno nuevo.

No volviera a dejar que aquel incompetente de Lumpy lo "ayudara"…

Comenzó a secarse el cuerpo en silencio, sin prestar atención a su reflejo hasta que una marca roja en su hombro llamo su atención…

¡Era una mordida! ¡UNA ENORME Y PROFUNDA MORDIDA!

Cayó de espaldas al suelo, mirando con horror la herida…

Eso era imposible, no podía haberse mordido de esa manera, a menos que…

¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

¡¡ÉL NO EXISTIA!!

Se quedó tirado en el suelo, llorando en silencio…

Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda y rápido.


End file.
